A Tale of Two Cities
by kaosda
Summary: A RnR storyline. Ok second Chapter, lemme know if I let you down.
1. The Windy City

A Tale of Two Cities: The Windy City  
  
Ok, here's the deal. This fic takes place about one month before Chandler and Monica's wedding. But with one slight difference. After Ross and Rachel got the divorce in Season 6, with Phoebe's revelation that he was still in love with her, he could no longer handle being in New York City. So he left. He didn't ell anyone he was leaving for good. He just told them he was going on a short-term project. But he never returned. And he didn't keep in contact with the gang.  
  
Setting: Chicago Airport  
  
Thank God she thought to herself. She hated flying so much. She also was glad to get away from New York for a while. Monica had been driving her crazy. This Fashion Convention she had to go to for Ralph Lauren would be a good break. She looked around the airport and made her way to baggage claim. She was tired, and just wanted to get to the hotel. It would be a long week. She had to attend four different seminars, which left her a lot of time to see the sites. But what sites were there in Chicago. And the fact that she knew nobody here made it even harder. Well Ralph Lauren had put her up in a very nice hotel, so that was the first place she wanted to go. She got her luggage and made her way outside the airport to catch a cab. It was a nice day out. She wondered why it was called the "Windy City" Oh well hopefully the weather stayed nice for her stay. She got a cab and headed off to her hotel.  
  
He sat there staring at his drink. Once again he found himself at this bar waiting for his Boss. For some reason his Boss loved the atmosphere of the Chicago Plaza Lounge. He hated it. So many people running around. He didn't like to be around people. He liked to be alone. That's why he did what he did. Running the Department of Paleontology and Ancient Civilizations at one of the most prestigious museums in the United States was a awesome dream for him. A dream come true you could say. He got to enjoy a nice luxurious life. He also got to travel the world to dig sites everywhere. His life was still empty. Once he moved here, he never made friends. He couldn't replace his old life, his old friends. Hell he thought to himself in the past Year and a half he has only had maybe five dates. Of course one of the girls he started to get serious with, and after about three months he couldn't handle the relationship anymore. He felt like he was doing something wrong. So he broke it off. Why did he always feel he had to keep himself secluded. He glanced around the bar again, finally seeing his boss. "Hey Mr. Templeton, what did you need?" he asked. "Well I have a proposition for you, Dr. Geller." Ross's boss replied.  
  
The cab ride didn't take long. She was surprised at how extravagant the Chicago Plaza Hotel was. She hastily paid the cab driver and got her luggage. She was making her way through the lobby to the receptionist. After checking in she got a bellboy to help her with her luggage and made her way to her room. She relaxed on her bed finally happy with the fact to be able to just stretch out. She closed her eyes and felt at peace. All of a sudden she heard a shrill ringing. Snapping awake from her daze, she reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She answered it with an unhappy grunt "Rachel Green here, what can I do for you?" Through the phone she could hear her best friend's voice "hey Rach, I was just checking in on you making sure ya got their alright!" "I'm good Monica, I was actually just gonna head down to the bar and get a drink and unwind. I am so excited about this seminar." With that, the two ladies said their good- byes. Rachel got about and headed down to the bar. It was so nice to be away from New York she thought to herself. She had such good memories their, but then again she had some bad. Some bad memories that she was reminded of almost everyday.  
  
Ross had just finished his conversation with his boss. He was quite unsure how to take what his boss just laid on him. His life was never going to be the same. He was just happy to have the next week of vacation to think about it. He was still tired from just getting back from Peru and escavating some ancient ruins. They weren't dinosaur bones, but none the less still an exciting experience. He finished his drink and started to make his way out of the lounge. He was quite prepared to head home to his empty house. Its weird though he, still couldn't see it as his "home." He always thought if he had bought a house, it was to raise a family. But he got the house cheap and with a bonus from a very successful dig last year it was easy enough to pay off all at once. Lost in his own day dream he didn't see the woman in front of him just entering the bar. He collided straight into her sending her to the floor. Ross felt horrible he bent down and offered his had. "I am so sorry Miss, let me help you up" he said with a voice filled of embarrassment.  
  
Rachel was quite shocked when she had just entered the bar, and she was already on her butt. A tall man dressed in a long trench coat wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. But he offered his hand to help her up and she accepted reluctantly. She heard him speak and answered quite annoyed, "Well you should be, you really need to watch where the hell you are going!" she responded as she looked up. "Oh my god.Ross is that you" She felt her heart sink at first and then beat with excitement. One of her best friends stood in front of her. A friend she had not seen in nearly two years she thought to herself. At first she was happy to see him, but then remembered how he left with out so much as a good-bye. She became furious. "Well Ross do you have anything to say for yourself.like where the hell have you been. Why the hell haven't you called." She was now standing straight in front of him. She knew it was him. She would recognize him anywhere. For she saw him every night in her dreams.  
  
Ross stood there. He had no idea what to say, what to do. Should he run, should he lie? His head had no words. He had always hoped he would see her again. But always dreaded this moment. He could see hurt in her eyes. He knew that once again he was the cause of that hurt. But at a second glance, he wondered, could he dare was their love there. In her eyes still.after all these years. It couldn't be though she didn't love him when he left New York, how could she love him now. All these thoughts are rushing through his mind. Finally he spoke, "hey Rach.been long time huh." It was all he could say. He had no explanations. He had excuses. Just "hey Rach.been long time huh."  
  
She looked at him, she stared into his eyes. She could see fear their. Fear of her yelling, fear of her anger. He spoke to her, his voice his sweet voice. She sensed his nervousness. All of a sudden, it made no matter to her why he was gone, where he has been. All she cared about was she was seeing him again. She let her anger go. She just wanted to.no she thought, she just needed to hug again. For it has been a long time. She approached him, and open her arms to him. She longed for him to come to her, to hold her, like he had down so many times in the past. And he did. He took her into his arms, and she felt that warmth, that warmth that she had missed for far to long. It completed her she thought to her self. They hugged for a couple minutes, neither knowing what to say. Finally she broke the hug and looked into his eyes. She took his head and lead him to the bar. They sat there for hours talking. She explained why she was in Chicago, as he went on about his job here. Ross listened intently to her as she spoke of the gang. His friends that he could never replace. He felt a pain in his heart as he heard about his sister's engagement. To his best friend Chandler no less. She talked of Pheobe. Sweet, sweet Pheobe. Told him stories of Joey. How he missed his friends. After a couple hours Rachel knew she needed to sleep Ross, of course escorted her to her room. He gave her his phone number and told her to call him if she got lonely in during the week she was there. And with that they shared another hug, a longer hug then the first one. And he walked away.  
  
He went outside the hotel and made his way through the parking lot. He climbed into his SUV, and began his drive home. He had been content here in Chicago these past couple years. Not truly happy, but content. But this night, this night he felt happy. For the first time in years he was happy. All because of that woman. Rachel Green. The woman he ran from. That's when his heart sank. He was still in Chicago, and she was just visiting. How would he handle her leaving. Why did he give her his number. Could he spend the week with her, and then go back to his empty lonely life. He would have to after all, his life was in Chicago now, all New York had for him was emptiness. Emptiness and pain.  
  
She could not believe it, after all this time she saw him again. It was nice, and comfortable. But yet how, how and why? She came here to Chicago to leave some bad memories behind. Not exactly bad memories, but the overwhelming jealousy she felt for Monica. She loved Monica like a sister. And once a long time ago she thought she could be her sister. She thought she would marry Ross. And New York held so many memories of Ross. She thought to escape those thoughts, come to Chicago and not be reminded of him for a while. A week at least, but her first night here, and she was not only confronted with memories of Ross, but him. Ross in person. It was painful at first, but after they started talking, it felt right, it felt good. It felt like it was meant to be. With those thoughts she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day she spent thinking of Ross. She tried to focus on the seminar, and she felt that she was doing a fair job. But still she thought to himself, what was he doing, did he really want to call her. After the seminar finished she returned to her suite at the hotel. She did up her report for the day, and looked at the clock, it was late. But she had the next two days off, before the next part of the seminar. What would she do, she asked herself. She glanced across the room and her eyes fell to the piece of paper with Ross's phone number. She dialed it, and waited for him to pick up, she was just about to hang up when she heard a voice on the other end. "Hello." the voice spoke. Her voice once again became shy, now it was her turn to be nervous."Hey Ross.it's Rachel, I was just calling because you're the only person I know here in Chicago.and well I have the next." she was cut off when she heard a slight chuckle on the other end. "And since you have the next two days off before your next seminar you were wondering if I could show you the splendid sights of this city?" Ross replied. He had been mentally preparing for this phone call all day.  
  
The next two days were wonderful. Ross took Rachel to the shore of lake Michigan. She now got why it was called the Windy City. Everyone once in awhile a gust of wind were fly by and spray nice freezing water onto them and their picnic. She could not believe how much Ross had changed. He seemed so distant at times, but yet at other times, he would be so attentive. She joked with him while they were driving, she would laugh because of how much his driving skill had changed. He used to be so cautious, but now he was forceful and offensive on the road. He told her, after two weeks in rush hour, you gotta change the way you drive or else by the time you made it to work, it was time to go home. After the first day was over he again escorted her to her suite. This time after they had said there good-byes, Rachel hugged him and broke it, but before closing the door she leant up and kissed his cheek. The next morning Ross really surprised Rachel, when she exited the hotel lobby looking for Ross's SUV, she instead found him leaning up against a motorcycle. She gave him a strange look, and he shrugged his shoulder's and replied "Just thought you'd want to meet my baby, I did tell you once I always wanted a Harley, didn't I?" She looked at him weirdly, as he handed her a helmet. He smiled his dorky smile that always made something inside of her feel funny. She laughed and said "You really know how to ride this thing?" Ross drove her around for hours on his "hog." He showed her the few sites that Chicago was known for, he took her out to dinner at a nice little diner. And eventually gave her a tour of his house. It looked just like his apartment she thought. She stood in the living room glancing around at all the dinosaur bones and other knick knacks until her eyes fell upon a shelf, she walked up to it and saw pictures of the gang. She also noticed a picture of herself and Ross, taken so long ago, she let out a happy sigh as she realized he still thought of her. Then she noticed a picture of Ben and him. But it wasn't a picture of what Ben looked like before he left. It looked like a picture of Ben from a couple months ago. She picked it up and went to Ross. She found him in the kitchen holding two glasses of wine. He paused for a second as he studied her face then glanced at the picture she had.he was about to speak until she said "Ross when was the last time you were in New York?" He didn't know how to respond. Then he figured the best way would be to tell the truth.  
  
"Well Rach, umm the last time I was In New York was before my last expedition, about 2 months ago." He said, as he looked at her obviously wondering why he hadn't called them when he was there. So he continued, "you see Rachel, I fly into New York every 3-4 months. Just for a couple days and I spend it with Ben. I know your wondering why I left.." he said as he handed her a glass of wine, she sat at a stool near the kitchen counter and look at him, signaling him to continue, so anxious to know why he left. "After we got divorced I a.I realized that I couldn't be happy in New York, I needed to change my whole life. And that involved you guys. But I couldn't leave Ben out of it, so I made a point to stop in and see Ben when ever I could. I don't really talk to Carol so much and Susan either when I'm there, I just spend it with Ben. They understand that Carol is a part of my past that hurts me, and they understand that I only come back to see Ben. And they accepted that, but I knew you guys wouldn't. And now here in Chicago, I am content. Heck Ben was even here six months ago. I am so sorry if I hurt you again, I just.it was to hard to keep living my life in New York. I'm sorry."  
  
She knew he was, she was still hurt by the fact that he had left, and what hurt her even more was the revelation, that the past two days were so wonderful. It felt as if they had never been apart. She got up, and walked to him she hugged him tight and just whispered in his ear."it's just.that I have missed you so much, and don't worry, your forgiven.for.everything." Tears began to flow down both of there faces and they just hugged. Eventually Ross took her back to her suite, they parted at her door, after sharing a small kiss on the lips. A friendly kiss, but each could feel something more there.  
  
The next couple days were hectic for Rachel. She was now juggling two seminars and time with Ross. The end of the week was approaching. The time where she was suppose to say Good-Bye. But she didn't want to. She wanted to get as much out of this stay in Chicago as she could. Ross had taken her to the opera, he had taken her to the movies, at out to the clubs. She enjoyed another wonderful day on the back of Ross's motorcycle. The final day came, Rachel had finished all her work there, and would be boarding a plane to New York in the morning. Ross had asked her to accompany him to the fanciest restaurant in Chicago. And she of course agreed happily.  
  
That night came, she was dressed in the most beautiful dress she could find. She of course had to go out and by a whole new outfit, she had not brought anything with her to Chicago for such a nice. Ross came to her room, he noticed she was already packed, a small frown came to his face, but was replaced by a huge smile when she walked out of the bathroom. Rachel instantly noticed how nice Ross looked. She forgot how sexy and sophisticated he could look. She even found herself smiling at his hair. How she missed his use of hair gel. The way it made his hair so crunchy when she would rub her fingers through it. The night was wonderful they walked arm and arm everywhere. They danced, and they dined. They enjoyed desert. As they left the restaurant Ross wrapped his arm around Rachel and she leaned her head into his shoulder. It felt so good, so wonderful, so right.and so perfect. She didn't want this night to end, she looked up at him, and shyly asked "Can we take this back to your place."  
  
They awoke the next morning, Ross first and he just stared at Rachel. Their she was, with him again. For the first time in years he felt happy. He felt truly happy. Rachel began to stir.she looked up at him and spoke those words she used to speak so often, "Hey you." he of course responded, "I can't believe I am waking up next to you again" Now it dawned on them, he had to take her to the airport in a couple hours. There it was again, that pain, that emptiness they both have been living with. She just held him tighter, and he returned it. They stared locked together each not wanting to let they other go. They both had spent the night in heaven/ Each one knowing exactly how to make the other happy. And now they were forced to say good-bye. Last night had felt so right, and today felt so wrong. Not many words were spoke. Not until Rachel was ready to board her plane. She looked at Ross, and said the only thing she know to say. She told him something, something she knew he didn't want to hear. "You should come back to New York, for Chandler and Monica's wedding.I'm not dating anyone, so be my guest.it would mean a lot to them"  
  
He didn't want to go back to New York. This good-bye was to painful the way it was. How would he handle another one. He looked at her, knowing what she wanted to hear. But unable to say it, "I'll try he spoke softly, but don't tell them about me in case I can't make it." It was the best he could do, and once she kissed him, one of the most passionate kisses ever, he knew she understood. And that she would respect his wishes. He then was forced to watch her board the plane. That emptiness back in full force, if not worse then what it once was. Before this week he was content in Chicago. This past week he was happy in Chicago. And now, and now he realized that Chicago would never be the same for him. The "Windy City" had change. A gentle breeze brought back something to him he thought he had lost. And as quick as that breeze had brought it, it was taken away by a forceful gust. The "Windy City" would never be his home. 


	2. The City that Never Sleeps

A Tale of Two Cities: The City that Never Sleeps  
  
This is continued from A Tale of Two Cities: The Windy City  
  
Rachel arrived home; she was in New York now. She slowly unlocked her apartment door and entered. The plane ride seemed to take forever thoughts of the previous week flooded her mind. She always thought that she would be scared if she was with Ross again. But the sheer fact that they both new that there was gonna be an end made it easier. He still lived in Chicago. She thought to herself that she would never see him again. She approached her window and looked up, she looked up to her best friend's apartment. Her old apartment. She saw Chandler and Monica dancing, they were really in love. She hated feeling jealous of them. She looked around her apartment. The thought that Ross once lived here made her heart fall. Shortly after they realized Ross was gone for good, she rented the apartment. She loved living with Pheobe, but here she felt close to another person. Ross, the one that got away. The one she let go. She shook those thoughts away. No time for that now, she had to get to sleep.  
  
The next three weeks flew by so fast. It was unbelievable. Monica had gone into obsessive mode, going over every last detail. Chandler was remaining unnaturally calm. They all were waiting for Chandler to well go Chandler on them. She didn't tell her other friends about who she met in Chicago. But Pheobe had the sneaking suspicion she was hiding something. Monica was to wrap up in the wedding plans to even notice. Chandler and Joey were of course oblivious. The only problem was Rachel's sleepless nights. She often found herself walking the city after night. Even when everyone was laid to bed, she noticed this city, the city itself never sleeps.  
  
It was the day of the wedding. Everything was going smoothly. Rachel was there in the hall talking to Pheobe and Chandler when Joey came running up to them. Joey looked worried and nervous. Chandler turned to him and asked "Whats up man, shouldn't I be the nervous wreck today?"  
  
Joey shook his head."No this is serious man, I just got a message, your minister can't make it!" There was a loud gasp heard from all of them. Nobody knew what to do. And who would be the unlikely person to tell Monica. But then Joey said something. "But you remember when I wanted to be the Minster, and said I could get ordained over the internet. Well I know you said I needed to be your best man, but I got ordained anyways, so I can do the ceremony!"  
  
Chandler sat there contemplating.."But the who's going to be my best man? This is horrible what are we going to do!" Everyone stared at the floor each one of them searching for an answer. That's when Pheobe piped in."I could be your best man Chandler!" Chandler looked as he was contemplating this. Rachel just looked around, more worried about having to tell Monica the bad news. This was supposed to be a happy day for two of her best friends. She dreaded Monica going postal. That's when her gaze shifted to the door as it slowly opened. She let out a loud gasp, the others heard this. They all turned their heads to where Rachel was looking. And as they all let out their own shocked noises, Rachel began to sprint down the aisle. Ross was nervous. He didn't even remember being this nervous any of the times he had been married. It was very hard for him to make the trip back to New York. But he did, but he found this to be the hardest spot. He stood in front of the Wedding hall, the wedding where his little sister, and probably the best friend he ever had were join their lives together.hopefully forever he thought to himself. He hoped against all hope that their marriage would be the one he never had. Yet the one that he always wanted. What would he say he thought to himself, how would they react. It had been nearly two years since they had seen him. How would Rachel react he thought, she may had been expecting him to show, maybe even hoping he would show. He looked down at him self, and then back at the door. Well was he dressed for a wedding? His crisp black jacket, he sharp black pants and his shiny black shoes. Why the dark colors he thought, he found himself these days more then ever more dark and brooding. He couldn't let it go, he just hoped it was appropriate. This wasn't a funeral after all, or maybe if the people who were once so important in his life reacted the way he dreaded they would. It would be his. He went up to the door; his had shook like never before, he grasped the doorknob firmly and pushed the door open, and walked in.  
  
Rachel did not realize why she ran so fast, was it because Ross had shown up, she hoped he would, but seriously thought he wouldn't. Maybe it was because Ross could help the whole best man situation and stop Monica from going postal. Or it could be she longed to be enveloped in his loving embrace once again. When she reached Ross, she through herself into his arms. Ross himself was shocked at her reaction, but let out a sigh of relief. One down, four to go he thought to himself. He looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw Chandler, Joey, and Pheobe with looks of shock on their faces. But not for long, Pheobe quickly took a cue from Rachel and ran as fast as she could to them screaming with all her might "Guys don't leave me out!" and soon joined the hug. Shortly after Pheobe reached them, Joey's eyeballs returned into his head, and he too ran to Ross. Ross had sense extracted himself from the suffocating embrace of two of the most important woman in his life. Only to be enveloped in a "manly" hug and picked up from the ground. Joey mumbled something to the fact "Not to sound like a girl but I've missed you!"  
  
Chandler was in shock. He did not know how to react. Ross, his best friend and also his soon to be brother in law. He remembered the anger he had once felt towards him when he left. But all that seemed to be slowly letting go as he saw this man again. He walked slowly to Ross, still trying to register the fact that he was here. But how did he know, and why. Chandler finally reached the group and at first extended his hand, as Ross grasped it, Chandler pulled him into a hug much like Joey's and tried to heave him from the ground. Joey laughed when Chandler was unable to do so. Chandler shoot Joey a look and said, "Hey if you're going to be performing my wedding you better figure what you're going to say!" Chandler then turned to Ross and said, "Ok you have a lot of explaining to do, but you're here now and I need you to be my best man."  
  
After all Ross was filled in onto what was going on, he asked if he could see Monica, Rachel of course lead him on. Ross and Rachel didn't really know what to say to the other. They didn't know how to talk about that week they spent together. Ross finally broke the silence and said "Rach, you look beautiful today." Rachel blushed and smiled slightly, she turned and looked him up and down and said."Well Dr. Geller, you don't look to shabby yourself" Finally they reached Monica's dressing room, Rachel looked Ross up and down one more time and realized how nervous he was, she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They entered the room together, only to be bombarded by the loud shriek that came from Monica.  
  
Ross had no time to brace himself for what happened next. At first he was enveloped in another embrace. He felt the air being squeezed out of him, "she still is freakishly strong he thought to himself" before Monica backed away and began slapping his arms everywhere. "Where have you been she screamed?" He was about to answer when she screamed again "Why didn't you ever call!" And once again before he could answer she heard her say "How did you know?" He felt guilt, he knew he had missed her so much, but hadn't realized that she would miss him just as much. He started at first in a frail and nervous voice, but began to be louder and more apologetic as he went on."I was in Chicago he began, I thought I could leave all this behind.until." Monica had darted a quick look at Rachel when Ross said Chicago. Rachel returned with an apologetic look. "until I ran into Rachel a couple weeks ago there, and realized how much I was missing, how much I missed you all." Tears had begun to flow down there cheeks. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the simple embrace.  
  
Rachel explained to Monica the whole minister fiasco. Monica had remained surprisingly calm, and then Monica looked at her and said "What about my brother being here.why didn't you tell us?" She asked sternly. Rachel was dumbstruck. She hadn't thought about what she would say when this came up. She had thought over the past three weeks that if Ross did show up, she would have time discuss what they would say together. Should she mention what they did in Chicago, how he had changed, the fact that they slept together. What would she say if Monica asked if she loved him again? All these thoughts floated around in her head. Luckily just as she was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. It was time for the ceremony to start. Monica quickly forgot about Rachel, and Chicago, and Ross. She looked one last time in the mirror and said sternly "This is MY day!"  
  
Ross escorted Rachel and Pheobe down the aisle. He looked over at Pheobe. Then to his other arm at Rachel. He thought to himself so many times had he dreamed of the day he would walk down the aisle with Rachel. Never did he picture it like this. With Pheobe on his other arm and for his sister's wedding. He smiled to himself though. He just enjoyed it for what It was, the moment. He realized that is all he had anymore. Moments, moments of happiness. He looked up at the altar and saw Joey standing there, to his right was Chandler. Chandler he thought, he is surprisingly calm, I wonder if he has went all "Chandler" yet.  
  
The ceremony went smoothly. Surprisingly enough Chandler, Joey and Pheobe came up with the perfect ceremony for Joey to recite. The vows were beautiful and there wasn't a dry eye in the place. The reception was also beautifully down. Luckily Rachel had remembered to reserve and extra place at there table. Ross sat next her, and they all talked, they talked about what Ross had been up to. He so much wanted to turn the conversation onto a different subject, but realized that was futile. Ross and Rachel came up with a lame excuse about how they met in Chicago, and just said that Ross was unsure if he could make the ceremony and thought it best for the others not to know, so he wouldn't dissapoint them.  
  
About halfway though the evening Ross approached Rachel, he offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. He lead her out to the dance floor. They glided together smoothly. She looked up at him, and caught him staring at her, so lovingly. She looked back down. Why did they torture themselves like this she thought. They loved each other. She knew that, they always would and they always did. But it could never work she thought. He lived in Chicago, her in New York. But she forced those thoughts from her head. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. She wanted to revel in his harms. Like they were never apart.  
  
Ross stared down at Rachel. Why, why did he return. To see his sister and his best friend get married he told himself. But that wasn't the truth and he knew it. He wanted to see her. This woman right here who was in his arms. This woman, Rachel Green who he danced ever so smoothly with. But how could it work he thought, if he confessed his love what would she say? He knew he loved her, he knew he always would and always had. But her, he hurt her. He took that love they had and through it away. And then countless times he tried to hide the fact he ruined their relationship by a technicality. "We were on a break!" he would say. "We were on a break! He would scream. But truth be told, that night Rachel was in his heart, and you can never take a break from your heart. Any mistake she made, was fixable, but his mistake, and his refusal to own up to it was unforgivable. He sighed as she looked up at him. Could there still be love in his eyes he asked himself?  
  
Rachel seemed to be locked in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking, most of all she wondered what made him come back to New York. She had spent many nights since she returned to New York from the Windy City. Many waking nights wondering what that week had meant to him. Many sleepless nights in this city that was also always awake. She walked this bustling city at all hours of the night pondering different paths these two hearts could have taken. If only he was there with her, in this City, this City that Never Sleeps. Finally she spoke, her voice was soft, as if she was afraid to ruin this perfect moment. She moved her face closer to his ear, and asked with the most angelic voice, "What made you come back to new York?"  
  
As she spoke those words, he let out a deep and painful sigh, he brought his forehead to hers. He stared into her eyes, his voice just as soft as hers. He replied with a voice that lacked strength. A voice filled with fear."Because you made me see what I missed, what I was missing. Because you made me realize how empty my life was in Chicago, and how full it was here, in New York. But most of all, I came back."his voice was soft now, barely more then a whisper. She sensed his hesitation. Tears were filling her eyes, should she stop him, she wondered, could she stand to here these words from him? But before she could do anything, he merely spoke them. "Because of you.because after all these years you still complete me."  
  
Rachel was shocked. He came back for her, but wasn't that something that she wanted. Didn't she want to make that week she shared with him in Chicago a reality that could be lived everyday. That passion she shared with him, that last night they were together, she could have every night. Yes her nights would still be sleepless but for a totally different reason. But no, it would never work, it hadn't before, and now with him in Chicago.there was no way it could work. She trembled as she spoke these words."Ross, you know we don't work together.you in Chica."  
  
He stopped her there when he spoke, she didn't expect this. What she heard him speak next was something that she couldn't believe. Ross's words went through her."I don't live in Chicago anymore, you remember that meeting with my boss I told you about that first night we ran into each other at the bar. He offered me a job transfer.to here in New York, and I took it. I'll be running the entire museum. It's a great salary, and best of all its in New York, my home. Where you are."  
  
Now the tears were flowing down her cheeks, yet again she attempted to speak words that she did not want to speak. But one of them needed to say it "There's still the fact that we fight, that we are still caught up on the past Ross. I couldn't stand to fight with you more, that's why we worked in Chicago, because we knew it couldn't last. We knew it wouldn't so we were prepared for the ending. I just, I still can't."  
  
Ross wasn't gonna let go this easy. It didn't matter what she said, he was here in New York now, all his belongings were in a U-haul trailer parked at a motel. He lived in New York now, this was his home. And he had to try, he knew that she may not love him anymore, but if she did. If he read those looks right that he would catch her casting him. Then she just may still love him. But she was still caught up on the past. So he spoke these words, softly and heartfelt. Interrupting her before she could make a final decision. "Rachel, if you were about to say you still can't forgive me, I understand. Because I don't expect forgiveness from you. Theirs an old saying. Its an ancient Chinese Proverb that says.how can you gain for forgiveness, when you never admitted you were wrong.and that's what I am doing now Rachel. What I did, what I did was wrong. I never meant to do it, and to this day I don't know how or why I did. But the point is, I did, and I know that saying I'm sorry isn't enough, but maybe saying I love you could be a start. Cuz I do Rachel Karen Green, and I well for the rest of my life."  
  
Rachel began to cry more freely, but these tears were different. These were happy tears. What he did in the past hurt her, but now, here what he does to her when he is around makes her feel good. The simplest gesture, the sweet remark. She decided then an there she had to say something, she had to be honest, so she let her heart speak."Ross, I don't know if we well last forever, I know my love well. But what I do know, is that every moment we're apart, I feel empty. And every moment I know your heart is mine, and that you'll be there for me, I feel complete. If we're together for the rest of are lives on just for two weeks, I well treasure every moment. Because that's all life is, is a series of moments. Moments that I want to be happy. Loving moments that want to share with you, for as long as we can, because I love you to, and of course I always well."  
  
With that they kissed. Explanations to there friends and family would come later. But this, this moment was for them. And they would have many more moments. Moments of passion and lust, moments of love and anger. But as each moment ended, another would begin. But the best were those moments that lasted all through the night, in this City that Never Sleeps. Finally Ross Geller was home. Finally Rachel Green could stop feeling sad for past memories because it was time to make new ones. And Ross and Rachel would make a lifetime of memories.  
  
A message from me; Well that's that. Did it suck, was it ok, was it good? Lemme know and be harsh.but kind. 


End file.
